1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to confectionery compositions and particularly to confectionery compositions containing fiber and to methods for preparing such confectionery compositions.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art is replete with information about confectionery compositions. For example, Harris et al. (A Formulary of Candy Products, 1991, pg. 69) discloses an economy caramel composition and method for making such composition. This caramel contains typical components for a caramel, e.g., fats, carbohydrates, water, non-fat milk solids, and starch. U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,709, issued to Peters et al. on Apr. 15, 1986, discloses pleasant tasting, soft, chewable mineral supplements based upon caramel or nougat confectionery compositions. Troller (Water Activity and Food) discloses confectioneries protected from microbial spoilage by controlling the water activity. The water activity is controlled to prevent microbial spoilage, particularly due to yeast fermentation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,805, issued to Cherukuri et al. on Jun. 28, 1988, discloses the use of encapsulated flavorings for chewing gum. U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,441, issued to Andon et al. on Nov. 5, 1996, discloses vitamin supplements containing bracers and flavanols or green tea solids and possibly carbohydrates. U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,264, issued to Wehling et al. on Jun. 29, 1993, discloses the addition of the mineral magnesium phosphate to products as a dietary supplement. None of these confectionery compositions, however, contain fiber as a dietary supplement.
Medical and nutrition professionals generally agree that dietary fiber is essential for good human health. A low intake of dietary fiber is associated with high incidents of several diseases such as heart disease, diabetes, obesity, and colon cancer and is often responsible for intestinal irregularity. Proper intake of dietary fiber benefits the human gastrointestinal tract by stimulating bowel movement, slowing down the gastrointestinal transition and digestion process, modifying fat absorption, and increasing bile acids excretion. Additionally, some dietary fibers are known to lower blood cholesterol and benefit the postprandial glycemic response.
The average person in the United States consumes about 15 grams of dietary fiber per day. Most health professionals recommend a dietary fiber intake of 25 grams for people with a diet of 2,000 calories per day and 30 grams for people with a diet of 3,000 calories per day. Thus, an extra 10 to 15 grams of fiber per day is needed to reach the recommended levels. This can be done by increasing the dietary consumption of grains, fruits, and vegetables but would require the consumer to double the dietary intake of such foods. Many, if not most, consumers have been reluctant to adopt a change in lifestyle required to double their intake of fiber from food, particularly given that many food items are highly processed for convenience and easy preparation and therefore contain less fiber than natural foods.
Consumers often look for supplements to complement their diet when a dietary ingredient such as fiber is lacking. Citrucel(copyright) brand of fiber from SmithKline Beecham (http://www.citrucel.com/) contains methylcellulose fiber that is promoted to xe2x80x9chelp you stay regular without excess gas.xe2x80x9d The product is sold in varieties that include various fruit flavoring agents, citric acid, sucrose, and other compounds. A sugar-free product contains an artificial sweetener as well as natural fruit flavors. Metamucil(copyright) brand of fiber from Procter and Gamble (http://www.metamucil.com/) contains psyllium fiber that is promoted as a product that xe2x80x9cmay help reduce heart disease risk by lowering cholesterol when part of a heart healthy diet.xe2x80x9d The product is sold in varieties that include various fruit flavors and other inactives.
The prior art teaches several other methods for supplementing dietary fiber. U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,370, issued to Meer et al. on Dec. 17, 1991, describes a natural fiber laxative containing psyllium husk, apple fiber, fructose, gum arabic, and flavorants. The psyllium husk and the apple fiber comprise at least 75% by weight of the composition. The particle size is controlled to improve palatability. U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,524, issued to Kais et al. on May 14, 1996, claims an ingestible laxative composition comprising specified amounts of dioctyl sulfosuccinate and bulk fiber selected from the group consisting of psyllium, methylcellulose, polycarbophil, calcium polycarbophil, bran, malt soup extract, karaya, guar gum, and mixtures thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,263 issued to Powell et al. on Mar. 23, 1982, discloses psyllium-based bulk laxatives prepared from powdered husks of psyllium seeds and equal parts of a sugar wetting agent. The compositions are dispersed in water to provide hydrophilic aqueous compositions which adsorb large amounts of water to provide bulk and thus normalize bowel function by improving stool formation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,183, issued to Halow on Jan. 20, 1998, discloses a fiber composition containing polyethylene glycol. Polyethylene glycol is used as a wetting agent to promote dispersion in solvents.
Fiber supplements available to consumers such as those discussed herein have generally consisted of inconvenient and unpalatable fiber compositions that must be dissolved in water and drunk or incorporated into food items and eaten. Preparation of the fiber supplements requires mixing fiber powders in water or other liquids and is often messy and inconvenient. The fiber supplements are viscous and taste bad. Because of lack of availability of alternatives, consumers have been forced to use these forms of fiber in spite of the inconvenience and objectionable tastes and textures. Unfortunately, fiber containing confectionery compositions in convenient and palatable forms are not available to supplement the diet. There is, therefore, a need for convenient and palatable dietary fiber compositions that can provide dietary fiber to a consumer.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide convenient and palatable confectionery compositions containing dietary fiber.
It is another object of the present invention to provide methods for making convenient and palatable confectionery compositions containing dietary fiber.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method for providing supplementary dietary fiber to a consumer by having the customer consume a convenient and palatable confectionery composition containing fiber.
These and other objects are achieved using novel confectionery compositions containing fiber. The compositions contain confectionery ingredients that make the composition palatable and fiber ingredients that supplement fiber in the diet when the compositions are consumed. The compositions are available to the consumer in convenient, preferably bitesize, forms that can be easily consumed as a supplement. The confectionery ingredients are present in the composition in specific amounts and ratios so that the fiber can be easily incorporated into the composition without adversely affecting the stability, texture, feel, taste, and aftertaste of the composition. Such a composition comprises from about 5 to about 40 wt % of a fiber such as psyllium or mixtures of fibers; from about 3 to about 18 wt % of a fat such as hydrogenated vegetable oil; from about 0 to about 10 wt % of a protein such as whey; from about 40 to about 70 wt % of a carbohydrate comprising at least one reducing sugar such as corn syrup and at least one non-reducing sugar such as sucrose. The reducing sugar and non-reducing sugar are present in a ratio of from about 1:0.2 to about 1:1 (reducing sugar: non-reducing sugar).
In one particular embodiment of the present invention, a confectionery composition comprising a dietary fiber or a mixture of dietary fibers in an amount from about 25 to about 40 wt % of the total weight of the composition; a source of fats; and a source of carbohydrates is provided. The carbohydrates may be present in an amount of from about 40 to about 70 wt % of the total weight of the composition and may comprise at least one reducing sugar and at least one non-reducing sugar. The reducing sugar and non-reducing sugar may be present in a ratio of from about 1:0.2 to about 1:1. In certain embodiments, the fiber may comprise from about 25 to about 30 wt % of the total composition weight. The fat source may comprise from about 3 to about 18wt % of the composition and, if present, a protein source may comprise up to about 10 wt % of the total composition and, in some cases, from about 1 to about 6 wt % of the composition.
In certain embodiments of the present invention, a confectionery composition is provided having a source of fats in an amount of from about 5 to about 10 wt % of the composition; a source of carbohydrates in an amount of from about 55 to about 65 wt % of the composition; and at least one dietary fiber comprising from about 25 to about 30 wt % of the total weight of the composition.
In a preferred embodiment, the confectionery composition containing fiber is a xe2x80x9cfiber chewxe2x80x9d in the form of a palatable, good tasting, bite-sized confectionery containing the fiber and other ingredients. Such fiber chews may be individually wrapped and sold in amounts that are convenient for the consumer to purchase and consume as a dietary supplement.
The present invention also relates to processes for making a confectionery composition containing fibers. In one particular embodiment the process comprises preparing a mixture of fats and carbohydrates; heating the mixture to a temperature sufficient to cook it and form a cooked confectionery composition; adding dietary fiber to the mixture in an amount from about 25 to about 40 wt % of the total weight of the confectionery composition; and cooling the mixture to form the confectionery composition containing fiber. The carbohydrates may be present in an amount from 40 to about 70 wt % of the total weight of the composition and may comprise at least a reducing sugar and at least a non-reducing sugar. The reducing sugar and non-reducing sugar may be present in a ratio of from about 1:0.2 to about 1:1. The fats may comprise from about 3 to about 18 wt % of the total weight of the composition.
In certain embodiments of the present invention, a source of protein may be added to the mixture of fats and carbohydrates before cooking the mixture. If a source of protein is present, it may comprise up to about 10 wt % of the total weight of the confectionery composition.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art.
The term xe2x80x9cweight percentagesxe2x80x9d and the acronym xe2x80x9cwt %xe2x80x9d as used herein refer to weight percentages based on the total weight of the confectionery composition in its final form with all ingredients added.
The term xe2x80x9cfiberxe2x80x9d as used herein, unless indicated otherwise, refers to a single fiber or mixtures of fibers.
The terms xe2x80x9cglucosexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cdextrosexe2x80x9d are used interchangeably herein.
The term xe2x80x9cdextrose equivalentxe2x80x9d and the acronym xe2x80x9cDExe2x80x9d as used herein refer to the percent of reducing sugars on a dry basis calculated as dextrose. Glucose (or corn) syrups are formed by reacting a starch with an acid and/or enzyme. DE is a measurement of the degree of hydrolysis that starches undergo to yield different DE syrups. Standard corn syrups are defined as having about a DE value of approximately 42. Syrup processed to have a xe2x80x9chighxe2x80x9d DE using has a value of approximately 65 DE. The higher the level of DE in a carbohydrate component, the sweeter the ingredient. With the sweetness factor, the high DE carbohydrates may also contribute to negative product characteristics, such as greater tendency to crystallize (could lead to a product defect if there""s too much or too big of a crystal formulation); less viscosity (could lead to a product that is too sticky, inability to hold form); tendency to brown (could lead to flavor problems and coloration problems); tendency to be more hygroscopic (could lead to product that has too much crystallization); and the like as known in the art.
The term xe2x80x9creducing sugarxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a sugar that can chemically react with a special copper reagent known as Fehlings solution (alkaline solution). In the reaction, the xe2x80x9creducingxe2x80x9d sugar will reduce this copper solution to copper oxide (cuprous oxide). Corn syrups, fructose, and milk sugars are examples of reducing sugars.
The term xe2x80x9cnon-reducing sugarxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a sugar that will not react with the special copper reagent known as Fehlings solution (alkaline solution). Sucrose is a non-reducing sugar.
The term xe2x80x9cwater activityxe2x80x9d and the acronym xe2x80x9cAwxe2x80x9d as used herein refer to and are defined to equal to Equilibrium Relative Humidity (xe2x80x9cERHxe2x80x9d) divided by 100. ERH is the equilibrium state at which the confectionery product neither absorbs nor loses moisture to the environment. In a confectionery, the ERH is influenced by the composition of the syrup phase, particularly the water content thereof, and may be present as free or bound water. The free water influences the storage capabilities of the confectionery which could result in undesired crystallization of the confectionery during storage.
Generally, as known in the art, carbohydrates used to produce caramels, toffees, and other chewy confectioneries have about 1 part reducing sugars and about 1.2 to 1.4 parts non-reducing sugars. However, when these known ratios of carbohydrates are used to produce compositions similar to those of the present invention, the resulting confectionery compositions containing the desired fiber are unexpectedly hard and grainy in texture. Conversely, when high ratios of reducing sugar to non-reducing sugar are used, the resulting compositions are unexpectedly sticky and runny. Accordingly, manufacture of palatable fiber containing confectionery compositions appeared unfeasible using known compositions and techniques when initially tested. However, it was discovered through experimentation that certain ratios of reducing sugars to non-reducing sugars in combination with particular ingredients in selected amounts could be used to produce a palatable confectionery composition containing useful amounts of dietary fiber.
Therefore, in one aspect, the present invention encompasses confectionery compositions comprising from about 5 to about 40 wt % of a fiber or mixtures of fibers; from about 3 to about 18 wt % of a fat; from about 0 to about 10 wt % of a protein; from about 40 to about 70 wt % of a carbohydrate comprising at least one reducing sugar and at least one non-reducing sugar, wherein the reducing sugar and non-reducing sugar are present in a ratio of from about 1:0.2 to about 1:1 (reducing sugar: non-reducing sugar).
The fiber can be any fiber compatible with the confectionery ingredients and beneficial as a dietary fiber. Preferably, the fiber is selected from the group consisting of arabinogalactan, polycarbophil, calcium polycarbophil, fibersol, inulin, methylcellulose, and psyllium. Most preferably, the fiber is psyllium.
Not all fibers are useful for producing the fiber containing confectionery compositions of the present invention. Fibers such as hydrolyzed guar gum, microcrystalline cellulose and hydroxypropyl methylcellulose have been found to produce fiber containing confectionery compositions with unacceptable stability, texture, feel, taste, or aftertaste. Similarly, not all amounts of an otherwise acceptable fiber are useful for producing a palatable confectionery composition containing fiber. Too much of an otherwise acceptable fiber can cause the composition to have unacceptable stability, texture, feel, taste, or aftertaste. Very small amounts of fiber, e.g., 1%, can be easily incorporated into the compositions but too little fiber would make the composition a poor supplement for the consumer.
Preferably, the fiber is present in the composition in amounts of from about 10 to about 40 wt %, most preferably from about 10 to about 30 wt %.
The fat can be any fat useful for making the present confectionery composition and compatible with the fiber. The fat includes any commercial available fat, or mixture of any fat, such as, for example, hardened vegetable fat/oil, cocoa butter, milk fat; butter oil, whole butter or any fraction thereof, butter, hydrogenated soybean oil, and hydrogenated vegetable oils, e.g., any single source vegetable oil or mixed vegetable oils. Preferably, the fat is selected from the group consisting of cocoa butter, coconut oil, and partially hydrogenated vegetable oil.
Preferably, the fat is present in the composition in amounts of from about 3 to about 15 wt %, most preferably about 8 to about 12 wt %.
The optional protein can be any protein useful for making the present confectionery composition and compatible with the fiber. The protein includes any commercial available protein, or mixture of proteins, such as, for example, milk components such as sweetened condensed skim milk (milk solids), condensed whole milk, evaporated milk, reconstituted milk powder, protein hydrolysates, milk protein concentrate, total milk protein, or mixtures thereof. Whey proteins may be used as less expensive substitute for milk solids. Whey proteins include sweet (rennet) whey powder, whey protein concentrates or high calcium fractionated whey products. When whey proteins are selected as a protein, either as the single source or in combinations with other proteins, it should be taken into account that the whey products are more reactive in Maillard reactions than other milk proteins. The Maillard reaction (reaction of the amino groups in the protein and the glycosidic hydroxyl, reducing groups) of the sugars results in a brown condensation pigment that may contribute to flavor and color development of the confectionery particularly for caramel, butterscotch or xe2x80x9cbrownxe2x80x9d flavors, but is generally undesirable for fruit or mild flavors. Other proteins such as soy proteins, fish proteins; egg proteins; or a mixture thereof may also be used. Preferably, the protein is selected from the group consisting of nonfat milk based protein and whey protein.
The protein can be present in the composition in any amount up to about 10 wt %, e.g., from about 0.01 to about 10 wt %. Preferably, the protein when used is present in the composition in amounts of from about 1 to about 6 wt %, most preferably from about 2 to about 5 wt %.
A stabilizer can be added to the composition to prevent excessive protein denaturization and preserve the texture of the composition. Any stabilizer known in the food industry and compatible with the composition may be used, e.g., disodium phosphate and sodium citrate. The stabilizer is added to the composition in amounts required to prevent excessive denaturization and preserve the texture, typically in amounts of up to about 1 wt %, preferably from about 0.01 to about 0.5 wt %, most preferably from about 0.05 to about 0.01 wt %.
The carbohydrate comprises at least one reducing sugar and at least one non-reducing sugar. The reducing sugar and non-reducing sugar can be any carbohydrate of the appropriate type useful for making the present confectionery composition and compatible with the fiber. Such carbohydrates are selected from any source commonly used in the art of preparing confectionery products (See, e.g., Food Technology, March, 1991, pp. 148-149). The carbohydrate can be various corn syrups (starch hydrolysates), polydextrose (polymer of dextrose with sorbitol and an acid), sucrose, trehalose, dextrose, fructose, lactose, maltose, brown sugar, cane sugar, and beet sugar; invert sugar; sugar alcohols (sorbitol, maltitol, mannitol, xylitol), honey; lycasin, and mixtures thereof.
Preferably, the carbohydrate is a mixture comprising at least one reducing sugar selected from corn syrup (24 DE to 65 DE), high fructose corn syrup, corn syrup solid, high maltose corn syrup, fructose, invert sugar, and mixtures thereof and at least one non-reducing sugar selected from the group consisting of sucrose and trehalose. Particularly preferred carbohydrates use sucrose as the non-reducing sugar in combination with various reducing sugars shown in Table 1.
As shown in the Table 1, a non-reducing sugar such as sucrose may be combined with various combinations of reducing sugars selected from the following combinations: (1) a corn syrup having a DE of 62/63 with a high maltose corn syrup having a 42 DE, (enzymatically treated corn syrup resulting in the production of a maltose); (2) a corn syrup (42 DE) and fructose; (3) a high maltose corn syrup (42 DE) with a high fructose corn syrup; (4) a corn syrup (42 DE) and a high fructose corn syrup; (5) a corn syrup (62/63 DE), high maltose corn syrup, and a high fructose corn syrup; (6) a corn syrup (42 DE) and a corn syrup (62/63 DE) and a high fructose corn syrup; and (7) a corn syrup (42 DE) and a corn syrup (62-63 DE).
The ratio of the reducing sugar to non-reducing sugar is preferably from about 1:0.3 to about 1:0.8, most preferably from about 1:0.3 to about 1:0.4.
Preferably, the carbohydrate is present in the composition in amounts of from about 50 to about 70 wt %, most preferably from about 60 to about 70 wt %.
In one embodiment, the carbohydrate comprises from about 10 to about 50 wt % of an oligosaccharide, a polysaccharide, or a mixture thereof and from about 50 to about 90% of a monosaccharide, a disaccharide, or a mixture thereof. Sugars in the category of oligosaccharides, polysaccharides, monosaccharides, and disaccharides are readily ascertainable by one skilled in the art (See, e.g., Food Technology, March, 1991, pp. 148-149).
The confectionery composition optimally has from about 4 to about 10 wt % moisture, preferably from about 6 to about 8 wt %. The water activity (Aw) of the confectionery is below about 0.65, preferable from about 0.40 to about 0.55.
In a preferred embodiment, the composition comprises about 30 wt % of psyillum, about 8 wt % of cocoa butter, about 54 wt % of a carbohydrate comprising sucrose as a non-reducing sugar and corn syrup as a reducing sugar, wherein the reducing sugar to non-reducing sugar ratio is about 1:0.3 to 1:0.4, and about 8 wt % water.
The carbohydrate fraction of the confectionery may include other carbohydrate components such as lactose and maltodextrin (to make compositions having fewer calories) and artificial sweeteners useful as sweetening agents. Preferably such sweeteners are selected from the group consisting of aspartame, saccharin, lactitol, sucralose, acesulfame-K, stevia; Neohesperidine DC, and cyclamates.
As known to skilled artisans, any number of miscellaneous ingredients may be included in the composition. For example, any one or a combination of the following may be included: acidulants (citric acid, fumaric acid, lactic acid gluconic acid; or a mixture thereof), VELTOL(copyright) flavor enhancer, TALIN(copyright) flavor enhancer/sweetener, SALATRIM(copyright) reduced-calorie fat, sugar ester, gums, gelatin, carrageenan, cellulose, ginseng, active phyto chemicals such as ferulic acid (apples), beta carotene (carrots, sweet potatoes), capsicanoids (peppers), anthocyanidins (berries), bioflavanoids like hesperidin or quercetin (citrus fruits), d-limonene (citrus fruits), isothiocyanates (cruciferous vegetables), s-allyl cysteine and S-methyl cysteine (garlic), 6-gingerol (ginger), ellagic acid (grapes, tea), polyphenol catechins (green tea), allyl sulfides (onion family), phytosterols and isoflavones (soybeans), lycopene (tomatoes), curcumin (tumeric), and the like. Colors that may be included may be artificial or natural. Examples of natural colors are caramel colors which are derived from pure caramelized sugars specific carbohydrates which are heated with accelerators such as ammonia. Also, vitamins such as beta carotene or the B vitamins may impart yellow and orange colors which may be compatible with certain confectionery flavors.
The confectionery composition may also contain various flavoring agents to control the taste or aftertaste of the composition. In a preferred embodiment, the composition contains encapsulated citric acid. Such acid provides a fruit flavored composition. The citric acid is added in amounts of from about 0.1 wt % to about 2 wt % of an encapsulated citric acid. Such encapsulated acid is commercially available or can be prepared as known in the art. When the citric acid is not encapsulated, the processing of the confectionery composition is difficult due to the release of carbonate dioxide and subsequent foaming. The citric acid functions to provide tartness of the fruit flavored confectionery compositions. Further, the encapsulated citric acid substantially prevents the inversion of sucrose when it is employed as one of the carbohydrate components. Inversion is the hydrolysis of sucrose to its component monosaccharides, dextrose and fructose. Increased levels of fructose will result in increased hygroscopicity (defined as tendency to pick up moisture resulting in a sticky or crystallized product), an undesired property of a confectionery, and thus are preferably avoided by formulation adjustments.
The confectionery composition is useful because it provides a method for delivering supplemental fiber to a consumer in a form having the desirable characteristics of a confectionery, e.g., good taste, good texture, and substantially no fiber taste or aftertaste. The compositions are also stable for extended periods when exposed to normal levels of heat and moisture and thus have an extended shelf live.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a process for producing confectionery compositions containing dietary fiber. The process comprises the steps of:
preparing a premix containing from about 3 to about 18 wt % of a fat and from about 40 to about 70 wt % of a carbohydrate comprising at least one reducing sugar and at least one non-reducing sugar present in a ratio of reducing sugar to non-reducing sugar of from about 1:0.2 to about 1:1;
heating the premix to a temperature sufficient to cook the premix and form a cooked confectionery composition;
adding fiber to the cooked confectionery composition in amounts sufficient to comprise from about 5 to about 40 wt % of the cooked confectionery composition; and
cooling the cooked confectionery composition to form a confectionery composition containing fiber.
Various methods known to skilled confectionery making artisans can be used for producing the confectionery compositions of the present invention. Any cooking method compatible with confectionery compositions such as those of the present invention can be used. The temperature used for cooking the premix can be any temperature sufficient to cook the composition depending upon its components but is preferably a temperature of from about 220-270xc2x0 F. (105-132xc2x0 C.). A preferred process comprises forming a premix comprising the carbohydrate, fat, and optional protein mixture along with any ingredients that facilitate mixing the ingredients, heating the premix to a temperature of from about 220-270xc2x0 F. (105-132xc2x0 C.) to form a cooked composition; thoroughly mixing a fiber into the cooked composition while it is still warm enough to permit easy mixing; and cooling the cooked composition containing the fiber to form a fiber containing confectionery composition. Preferably, a hydrocolloid (such as, for example, carrageenan, locust bean gum, furcellaran, agar, gellan, or mixtures thereof, most preferably carrageenan) is used. The hydrocolloid (from about 0.01 to about 0.2 wt %, preferably 0.08 to about 0.09 wt %) is dispersed in an aqueous solution.
A portion of selected carbohydrate (up to about 1 wt % of a monosaccharide or disaccharide, most preferably fructose, sucrose or a mixture thereof) may be present in the aqueous dispersion or alternatively the entire source carbohydrate is added after the initial mixing of the aqueous dispersion containing the hydrocolloid. Once the aqueous dispersion is agitated, the carbohydrate (or remaining portion of carbohydrate); milk product (preferably sweetened condensed skim milk) and fat (optionally in a form contributing to flavor such as cocoa butter) are heated with a food grade emulsifying agent (used in a range of 0 to 5 wt %, more preferably 0.05 to 0.5 wt %), preferably lecithin or glycerol manostearate, to form an emulsion. The resulting carbohydrate-fat-protein (protein is optional) mixture is then heated to a temperature ranging from about 220-270xc2x0 F. (105-132xc2x0 C.), preferably 230-245xc2x0 F. (110-118xc2x0 C.), if processing is by a batch open pan cooking to form a cooked mass. For a continuous manufacture, the carbohydrate-fat-protein mixture is passed through scraped surface evaporators and then transferred to carameliser kettles and cooked at about 220-270xc2x0 F. (104-132xc2x0 C.), preferably 230-245xc2x0 F. (110-118xc2x0 C.), to form a cooked mass. Additional flavors and food grade dyes (such as chocolate liquor, vanilla, food colors, caramel colors, and fruit flavor) may be added to the cooked composition if desirable. The fiber is added to this cooked composition and mixed thoroughly. The resulting fiber containing composition can then be cooled and processed to produce a confectionery composition containing fiber.
The confectionery composition may be produced in any standard confectionery making machinery, either in a batch process using open pan cooking or in a continuous system. In a continuous system, the basic mix is preferably caramelized and other ingredients added thereafter. The cooked composition may then be poured onto a cooling table, cut, and further processed on a standard caramel wrapping machine. The confectionery may be further processed in any acceptable commercial form including bars, rolls, individually wrapped pieces, and the like.
Wrapping materials may be selected from any known, non-reactive material used in the food industry. The composition may be formulated using known flavor technology (natural, artificial, and nature identical) including preparations as a caramel, chocolate or fruit flavored chew. The caramel flavor may be contributed to the confectionery naturally during the cooking process or commercially by adding caramel powders, dairy products (e.g., milk crumb) and/or other flavoring ingredients. Cocoa butter, cocoa, cocoa liquor, chocolate flavor, and mixtures thereof are particularly useful in providing an acceptable tasting chocolate confectionery. For fruit flavored confectionery products, flavor may be provided by encapsulated citric acid and optionally additional fruit juices and/or fruit flavoring commonly used in food technologies.
The invention having been generally described, the following examples are given as particular embodiments of the invention and to demonstrate the practice and advantages thereof. It is understood that the examples are given by way of illustration and are not intended to limit the specification or the claims to follow in any manner.